The present invention relates to a touch panel display device including a touch panel display portion as a display region and including a touch key input portion as a button region, and a touch panel controller applicable to such a touch panel display device, and relates to a technique effective when applied to, for example, a data processing apparatus and the like.
A display region and a button region are formed on the surface of a mobile terminal such as a tablet or a smartphone. A touch panel is disposed in the display region so as to overlap a liquid crystal panel as exemplified in JP-A-2012-256100, and a plurality of buttons are disposed in the button region. A user can operate the touch panel directly using a finger or the like with respect to a position corresponding to information displayed on the display region. Buttons in the button region can be operated separately from the operation of the touch panel.